1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of automated boat lifts or lifts for various watercraft including amphibious aircraft. Such watercraft are commonly removed from water by moving vertically or horizontally to a position of dry dock. The present invention is designed specifically for moving of a watercraft horizontally from a first position in dry dock adjacent to a lake or river to a second position wherein the boat is movable into the water. The ground line upon which the articulated locomotion system is designed to move on the land in the area above the water line and to move on the bottom contour of the river or lake which can be optionally possible by selective weighting of pneumatic and/or hydraulic tires to facilitate such overlay and movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been patented for the movement of boats horizontally, vertically or at an angle to and from a position of dry dock and to and from a position water-born. Examples of such patents are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,155 patented Jan. 4, 1927 to A. C. Berg on a xe2x80x9cWheeled Supporting Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,346 patented Oct. 11, 1949 to M. E. Iorns on a xe2x80x9cWheel Support And Carrier Attachment For Transporting Boatsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,040 patented May 1, 1951 to F. T. Newell on a xe2x80x9cWheeled Attachment For Transporting Boatsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,578;376 patented Dec. 11, 1951 to A. Smith on a xe2x80x9cWheeled Attachment For Boatsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,610 patented Dec. 9, 1952 to J. M. Chambers and assigned to Harry Ferguson, Ltd. on a xe2x80x9cTransport Apparatus For Tandem-Harrowsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,368 patented Dec. 27, 1960 to K. O. Engnell on a xe2x80x9cWheeled Support For Boatsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,257 patented Apr. 4, 1961 to B. A Barker on a xe2x80x9cBoat Carrierxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,378 patented Mar. 3, 1964 to E. V. Caldwell on a xe2x80x9cWheel Suspension Assemblyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,798 patented Sep. 13, 1966 to M. A. Zoretic on a xe2x80x9cDevice For Launching, Landing And Portaging A Boatxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,821 patented Nov. 15, 1966 to M. A. Zoretic on a xe2x80x9cWheel Assembly For A Boatxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,571 patented Jan. 31, 1967 to W. W. Malcolm on a xe2x80x9cQuick Attachable And Detachable Wheel Means For A Boatxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,813 patented Dec. 17, 1968 to C. R. Sholl on xe2x80x9cRemovable Wheels For Boatsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,566 patented Oct. 12, 1971 to C. R. Sholl on a xe2x80x9cRemovable Support Wheel Assemblyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,056 patented Jun. 20, 1972 to K. C. Windemuth on a xe2x80x9cBoat Transport Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,868 patented May 2, 1972 to E. Tucker and assigned to Dean Sandford on xe2x80x9cDetachable Wheels For Boatsxe2x80x9d; and U. S. Pat. No. 3,665,533 patented May 30, 1972 to W. W. Kleinau on a xe2x80x9cWater Craft Launching And Removal Meansxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,476 patented Aug. 29, 1972 to R. M. Abbott on a xe2x80x9cRemovable Dolly Wheel For Boatxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,096 patented Oct. 10, 1972 to F. H. Hadley on a xe2x80x9cBoat Handling Apparatusxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,809 patented Nov. 13, 1973 to P. Carn on a xe2x80x9cDevice For Transporting Loads On Uneven Or Shifting Ground, And Also For Launching Small Boatsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,128 patented Dec. 31, 1974 to W. J. Gilster on a xe2x80x9cWheeled Carrier For Sailing Vesselxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,281 patented Nov. 28, 1978 to R. A. Ferguson on a xe2x80x9cBoat Rollerxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,450 patented Nov. 25, 1980 to C. G. Conover on xe2x80x9cCatamaran Boat Dolliesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,409 patented Apr. 3, 1984 to A. B. Margison on a xe2x80x9cBoat Transporterxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,291 patented Aug. 14, 1984 to E. T. Wylie et al on a xe2x80x9cBoat Launching Dollyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,925 patented Nov. 5, 1985 to S. L. McDonough on a xe2x80x9cBoat Dollyxe2x80x9d; and U. S. Pat. No. 4,601,481 patented Jul. 22, 1986 to G. E. Maurice on a xe2x80x9cPortable Boat Dollyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,152 patented Jan. 31, 1989 to J. H Elliott et al on a xe2x80x9cBoat Dollyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,605 patented Jul. 25, 1989 to J. R. Ray on a xe2x80x9cBoat Dollyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,468 patented Mar. 19, 1991 to B. Weinstein on a xe2x80x9cBoat Dollyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,394 patented Jan. 5, 1993 to S. E. Veazey on a xe2x80x9cTowing Rig For Floating Objectsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,451 patented May 26, 1998 to M. A. O""Connor on a xe2x80x9cBoat Portage Dollyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,544 patented Aug. 24, 1999 to M. D. Fiedler on a xe2x80x9cBoat Transporting Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,675 patented Aug. 24, 1999 to D. G. Orr and assigned to Magna Tech, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cTow Dollyxe2x80x9d.
The present invention provides a watercraft retriever lift adapted to move watercraft overland between a first deadman fixed member and a second deadman fixed member. Such deadmen fixed members can comprise any type of a pier, buoy, anchor or other member wherein the first deadman fixed member is secured to the land and a second deadman fixed member is secured to the bottom surface beneath the water line.
In this manner movement overland between a first position adjacent the first deadman fixed member and a second position adjacent the second deadman fixed member for the watercraft lift and any watercraft support thereupon is facilitated.
A carrier frame may be included for supporting of a watercraft thereon which facilitates movement thereof between the first and second positions. This carrier frame preferably includes a first end somewhat closer to the first deadman fixed member and a second end spatially disposed from the first end in the direction toward the second deadman member. In the preferred configuration the carrier frame can include one or preferably two bunk members extending longitudinally between the first end and the second end thereof spaced apart from one another to provide a type of a frame rail configuration running longitudinally for the carrier. Cross beam members will be included extending laterally between the bunk members to facilitate support of a watercraft thereon. Guide poles may also be included extending vertically with respect to the cross beam members to facilitate retaining of a watercraft thereon. Guide pole brackets may further be included which are adjustably mounted to the cross beam members and having the guide poles affixed thereto to extend vertically therefrom. The guide pole brackets are preferably adjustable laterally along the cross beam members to provide adjustment in lateral positioning thereof to facilitate retaining of variously sized watercraft.
Hull support members may be included in the carrier frame extending longitudinally or horizontally, that is, with respect to the cross beam members to facilitate abutment with and supporting of the hull of a watercraft positioned upon the carrier frame. Although the hull support members could be oriented transverse across the carrier frame, the preferred configuration of the hull support members is extending perpendicularly with respect to the cross beam members in an orientation extending approximately parallel with respect to the carrier frame. A bow stop may also be included adjacent the first end for abutment with the bow of a watercraft responsive to the positioning of such a watercraft upon the carrier frame means.
An articulated suspension apparatus may be included attached to the carrier frame to facilitate ease of movement thereof overland with a watercraft positioned thereupon. This articulated suspension means may be pivotally attached with respect to the cross beam members to facilitate support of the carrier frame and a watercraft positioned thereon. The articulating member will include preferably a first, second, third and fourth articulating member each of which is pivotally mounted with respect to the carrier frame to extend longitudinally therefrom. Each of these articulating arm members will be pivotally movable with respect to the carrier with an axis of rotation oriented laterally with respect to the carrier frame. A pair of axle members will be mounted on each of the articulating members and will be defined as the first, second, third and fourth axle members respectively. These axle members will extend laterally outwardly therefrom and will be spatially disposed from one another to facilitate support of the overall articulating construction.
A wheel means will be rotatably secured to the articulating suspension in order to facilitate movement of the carrier frame and the watercraft supported thereon overland. This wheel means may preferably include a tire which is at least partly hydraulic in order to define a ballast retaining chamber therein to selectively receive water as a weighted ballast in order to maintain contact between the tires and the earthen substrate when moving overland through water covered areas. In this manner the retriever lift of the present invention will sink to the bottom when moving a watercraft into a lake or river. A pair of wheels will be positioned rotatably mounted on each of the first through fourth axle members in order to facilitate movement of the carrier frame between a first position and a second position.
A continuous longitudinal member such as a cable or chain will be attached to the carrier frame and will be positioned extending between the first deadman pier member and the second deadman pier member to facilitate moving of the carrier between the first position and the second position. This continuous longitudinal member will be attached with respect to the first end of the carrier frame and will extend therefrom to attachment to the first deadman fixed member and will in turn extend therefrom to attachment with respect to the second deadman fixed member and finally will extend therefrom to attachment with respect to the second end of the carrier frame.
A winch may be operatively included attached to the continuous longitudinal member to urge longitudinal movement thereof to-cause movement of the carrier frame and any watercraft supported thereupon between the first position and the second position. This winch will preferably be fixedly secured to the first deadman fixed member or to the first end of the carrier frame in such a manner as to cause the retriever lift to move between the first position and the second position respectively. A tension adjustment apparatus may be positioned in longitudinal alignment with the continuous longitudinal cable or chain in order to facilitate adjusting of the longitudinal length and tightness thereof. Sheaves may also be included secured to the first or second deadman members or both as may be necessary depending upon the positioning of the winch.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft retriever lift which is adapted to move a watercraft overland between two positions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft retriever lift which is adapted to move a watercraft overland between a body of water and an adjacent land position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft retriever lift which is supported on the ground and river bottom by a plurality of articulated wheel assemblies.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft retriever lift which utilizes a minimum number of moving parts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft retriever lift which requires a minimum initial capital cost outlay.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft retriever lift which is easy to maintain.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft retriever lift which can be continuously utilized with a minimum amount of down time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft retriever lift which can support any type of watercraft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft retriever lift which makes use of a winch positioned at variable locations depending on the particular application.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft retriever lift which can selectively include a bow stop against which the bow of a watercraft is placed in abutment for fixed mounting upon the carrier frame of the retriever lift.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft retriever lift which can include adjustable vertical guides to facilitate positioning of a watercraft upon the carrier frame.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft retriever lift which makes use of a longitudinally continuous member which can comprise a chain and/or cable means.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft retriever lift which can make use of an electric remote control device to facilitate remote operation thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft retriever lift which can move a watercraft from an in-water position to a dry dock position and also facilitating return movement thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft retriever lift which provides a ballast means for maintaining contact between the wheels and the river bottom or lake bottom surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft retriever lift which contains a ballast means for weighting thereof to be sure that the watercraft support mechanism travels upon the bottom surface of an adjacent river, lake or other body of water during use thereof.